lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Backyard
The Backyard is located in Low Town at the bottom floor of the apartment block, which is accessible via the lift in low town after reaching disc 4. There is one initial league to fight in, and more leagues open as you provide Magic Keys to Receptionist Bormis. Information about the fights can be obtained by providing various Backyard periodicals to Informant Zelen. Stars are earned for the player's performance in battle, and Prize Exchanger Gleg provides rewards based on the number of stars acquired. Receptionist Bormis will also give the player rewards for winning each battle the first time, and an additional reward is provided for achieving the secret objective for the fight. Magic Lock Key Locations Magic Lock Keys can be found in chests in the following locations: *In a chest in Gongora's secret cave, down a corridor directly left of the doorway to Professor K's Dungeon inside of Gongora's Secret Cave *In a chest in The Great Ancient Ruins - Astral Square, in the room at the top level after the party splits *In a chest in the Temple of Enlightenment - The Valley of Loneliness, take the staircase by the ladder that leads down to the Jasper of Loneliness Turn in keys to Receptionist Bormis to unlock the Middle, Heavy and Super Heavy Classes. Light Class The Kelolon Battalion! :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat All Enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*See the combination attack 3 times :Reward: :3 Star Reward: The Festival of Magic :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Up to 2 PCs ::*Defeat All Enemies ::*Attacks not allowed ::*Skills not allowed ::*Items not allowed :Secret Win Condition: ::*Kill all the enemies yourself (they will try to attack each other) :Reward: :3 Star Reward: Pure Gluttony :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat the explosive bugs :Secret Win Condition: ::*Let 10 bugs be absorbed (it may be less) :Reward: :3 Star Reward: Two Eyeballs :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Win within 10 turns ::*Defeat the Evil Eye :Secret Win Condition: ::*Kill at least 5 white dogs :Reward: :3 Star Reward: Puppet Master :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat the Puppet Masters ::*Spare the Controlled Ones :Secret Win Condition: ::*Kill the Puppet Masters within 3 turns :Reward: :3 Star Reward: Medium Class Poor Little Kelolon! :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat all the Wild Balls ::*Don't defeat the Kelolon Papa :Secret Win Condition: ::*Don't defeat the Kelolon Mama :Reward: :3 Star Reward: Art of Inner Sight :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat All Enemies ::*Dark status ::*Seal status :Secret Win Condition: ::*Kill the King Owl first :Reward: :3 Star Reward: The Mantalas' Return! :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat the Mantalas :Secret Win Condition: ::*Do not allow any of your characters to be defeated :Reward: :3 Star Reward: Against All Odds :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Tolten only ::*Defeat all enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*Do not use any items or magic :Reward: :3 Star Reward: Fireworks Night :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat all enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*All enemies must self-destruct by the second turn :Reward: :3 Star Reward: :Additional Information and Hints: ::*Use fire to cause the balloons to self destruct ::*All-Flara + Casting Support = WIN Heavy Class Meat Eaters :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Up to 3 PC's ::*Defeat All Enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*Let them cry for ally help until the Raptor Boss comes, then kill them all :Reward: 3 x Soul Medicine :: :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :: A Germ of Annoyance :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat All Enemies ::*Poison Status ::*Dizzy Status ::*Seal Status :Secret Win Condition: ::*Do not revive anyone who dies :Reward: :: :3 Star Reward: :: Shared Frontline :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat Eastern Sage :Secret Win Condition: ::*Kill at least 15 Doll Queens :Reward: 3 x Mana Prime :: :3 Star Reward: :: Enter Kelolon Commander! :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat All Enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*Kill the Kelo Brigadier Captain first :Reward: 10 x Kelo-Oil :: :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :: Absence of Immortals :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Jansen Required ::*Cooke Required ::*Mack Required ::*Tolten Required ::*Sed Required ::*Defeat All Enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*Do not use any skills :Reward: 3 x Godly Dragon Tears :: :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :: :Additional Information and Hints: ::*Magic is allowed for secret condition. Super Heavy Class Ah, Fireworks Forever! :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat All Enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*Don't let anyone die :Reward: :: :3 Star Reward: :: Master Ring User :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat Veteran Soldier ::*Kaim Required ::*Skills Not Allowed ::*Spells Not Allowed ::*Items Not Allowed :Secret Win Condition: ::*Kill Subel first :Reward: :: :3 Star Reward: :: :Additional Information and Hints: ::*Equip Kaim with a Plague Ring (or any ring with Poison Lv 3). Get a "Perfect" on Subel (preferrably early on). It will die in 4-8 turns Manny Fever :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Win within 10 Turns ::*Defeat All Enemies ::*3+ Successful Coin Tosses :Secret Win Condition: ::*10+ Successful Coin Tosses :Reward: :: :3 Star Reward: :: :Additional Information and Hints: ::*Use Slot Hit for an automatic successful coin toss every time Kelolon Battalion Head :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat All Enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*Kill the Kelo-Thug before it flees :Reward: :: :3 Star Reward: :: :Additional Information and Hints: ::*Use Gamble on silver Kelolon early, or use Ultimate Hit on all (after casting faster on people w/ Ultimate Hit) The Immortal The Immortal :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat All Enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*Defeat Immortal One in the first 15 turns or so :Reward: ::Slot Seed :3 Star Reward: ::Quad-Element Seal :Additional Information and Hints: ::*The Spell "Reversa" is your friend, especially after he starts using his "Cube" Attack. Recommended level 70+ Whole Party Backyard Magazine Backyard Magazines can be aquired through optional Boss Battles and completing the Backyard: *Backyard Intro (Light): Get 2 stars on the "Kelolon Battalion!" Fight *Weekly Backyard (Medium): Defeat the Boss in Gongora's Secret Cave *Backyard Biographies (Heavy): Dropped by the Money-Money Boss in the Terrace Cave *New Backyard (Super-Heavy): Defeat Legendary Spirit Sorcerer Fu in the Temple of Enlightenment *Backyard White Paper (Immortal): Get 59 stars overall in the Backyard. This is recieved from Prize Exchanger Gleg Give the magazines to Informant Zelen to learn the secrets for 3-stars on every battle for each Class. Star Rewards :: Category:Locations Category:Gameplay